Performance
Performing Arts Level 1 - Novice Practical Use: Ingenue Category: P Limitation: U Description: Knowledge of basic drama, music and dance techniques: Can memorize scripts/routines/etc. on short notice. Special Use: Aria Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: 1 minute performance = Buff of performer's choice (Battle, Protection, or Healing) Tagline: "Beginning Aria (Performance of some sort) Voice Effect - ________ Buff" Battle Buff= Voice Effect: Allied Grant Prowess. This grants all allies 5 extra Vital Strikes that are not part of their limitation of 5. Protection Buff= 2 point skin until used; expires at following dusk (6pm) if unused. Healing = Allows the Performer to keep one person from bleeding to death allowing you to pause a person's bleed out count. Level 2 - Apprentice Practical Use: Thespian Category: P Limitation: U Description: Can direct/conduct/choreograph small performance pieces with a keen eye for space, lighting and staging. Special Use: Monologue Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: 3 minute Performance= Buff of performer's choice (Battle, Protection, or Healing) Tagline: "Beginning Monologue (Performance of some sort) Voice Effect - ______ Buff" Battle Buff = At the end of the performance you may now call a Voice Effect Ally Reset Offensive Abilities. This resets all offensive abilities. Protection Buff = 4 Point skin until used: Expires at following Dusk (6pm) if unused. Healing Buff = Allows the performer to keep all within range of the performance from bleeding to death allowing you to pause a person's bleed out count. Level 3 - Journeyman Practical Use: Maestro Category: P Limitation: U Description: Can write scripts/scores/songs/blocking instructions/etc: Can manage and promote large productions/stage companies Special Use: Crescendo Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: 5 minute performance = Buff of your choice. (Battle, Protection, or Healing) Tagline: "Beginning Crescendo (Performance of some sort) Voice Effect - ________ Buff." Battle Buff= For one minute, all strikes are given +1 damage. Protection Buff= 4 points of Toughness for two hours. Healing Buff= Reset a person's bleed out count as long as soul still remains in body. Level 4 - Master Practical Use: Pied Piper Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: Voice Effect Mesmerize that can pull all within range to you included those hiding/concealed/invisible/etc. Special Use: Sonata Category: A Limitation: OPD Description: 5 minute Performance - Buff of your Choice.(Battle, Protection, or Healing) Tagline: "Beginning Sonata (Performance of some sort) Voice Effect - _________ Buff." Battle Buff= Allows Performer to restore all of the audience's combat abilities. Protection Buff= Immunity to Mental Effects for one hour to all who hear performance. Healing Buff= Grants two levels of enhanced healing to all who heard performance for 30 minutes. Level 5- Grand Master Practical Use: Enthralling Performance Category: A Limitation: OPD Description: Calms all aggressive behavior for the length of the performance. Special Use: Nocturne Category: A Limitation: OPE Description: 5 minute Performance - Buff of your choice. (Battle, Protection, or Healing) Tagline: "Beginning Nocturne (Performance of some sort) Voice Effect - ______ Buff." Battle Buff: For one minute all strikes are called as mortal blows. Protection Buff: For ten minutes audience gains Threshold 2. Healing Buff: For the next 30 minutes audience gains the ability to ignore all of the effects of all limb wounds. (If three limb wounds are taken while under the effect of this you will still bleed out in five minutes if no healing is given.) Category:Skills Category:Artisan's Guild